


Melt Me

by ApocryphalAffection



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocryphalAffection/pseuds/ApocryphalAffection





	1. Chapter one: Of all the godforsaken...

The tall and slender man stood in front of the big throne. He looked up at the blonde man with despise in his eyes.  
“Brother! The council has decided that you will be punished with exile and all your powers will be gone” the man said, letting his golden hair flow over his shoulders. Loki looked with disgust on his so-called brother. They were not even related by blood, so why did this demigod still call him his “brother”?  
Thor walked down the short staircase, stood before Loki and spoke again.  
“You know our father would not have wanted this to happen, but you leave me no choice”  
“OUR father! You have got to be kidding me” Loki exclaimed and stared at Thor.  
“He was a lying man, not honorable at all. And you call him our father, it makes me sick!”  
Thor opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but was interrupted by a heart chilling laughter that echoed throughout the big hall.  
“I have nothing more to say you brother” he whispered and turned around.  
“Well, just tell me one thing, oh beloved brother” Loki hissed and clicked his tongue.  
“Where will I have to endure my exile?”  
Thor glanced over his shoulder and replied grimly:  
“Somewhere where you will learn to appreciate the value of living creatures.”

Loki was being surrounded by a blinding light. Everything was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. Without realizing it, he gave in and let out a painful scream. Suddenly, he saw something grey and hard coming right at him in a worryingly high speed. Pain raced through his body when he hit what he thought was ground and everything went black.

“Hey, what are you lying in my dumpster for huh?” a voice called out.  
Loki shook his head. Everything was spinning and it felt as if Thor had hurled Mjolnir in the back of his head. He sat up and slowly looked around to see a black silhouette staring at him.  
“I am incredibly sorry for landing in you dumpster, the next time I’m condemned to exile I will land on a better spot” he spat out and looked at the black shadow.  
“Reindeer games?” the voice asked  
Loki got up from the dumpster and stepped closer to the voice.  
“Of all the places they could send me to” he sputtered and brushed of some dirt from his clothes. “Hello tin can”.  
Tony Stark, why did he have to land outside of this unbearable man’s house? Loki stepped forth and looked at him.  
“So this is where I will endure my exile?” he asked himself.  
“Well, you are welcome to stay here at planet Earth, but could you please relocate yourself? It would be very weird to have you sleeping in my dumpster”.  
“What a warm welcoming you give me Mr. Stark. I cannot wait to stay here.” Loki put his hand on his forehead and suddenly felt a stabbing pain racing through his body.  
“Hey, you have a lot of blood there” Tony said and moved closer to Loki’s face. He lifted his hand to the pale god’s forehead and moved his fingers away.  
“You have a pretty nasty wound there” he gasped and pulled away black hairs from the bloody area.  
Loki knocked away Tony’s hand and hissed at him.  
“So what? What do you care if I bleed to death here and now?”  
“Hey, reindeer games listen up. I don’t like you and you don’t like me, but can you just let me tend to your wound?” Tony said and looked with pitiful eyes at Loki.  
“Well, alright. But do not get this as if we are best buddies or something” Loki said between his clenched teeth.

Inside the Stark Tower, Tony made Loki sit on the couch in the huge room. He tended to his wound with warm water and a soft towel.  
“It’s a pretty deep wound, but I don’t think you need stitches” Tony said and gently stroked the towel over Loki’s forehead.  
“What is this I see?” Loki said and smiled bitterly. “I was not aware of the fact that the famous Tony Stark could show such emotions as kindness”.  
Tony just rolled his eyes and ignored the god’s ironic statement. He pressed the wet towel against his forehead a little harder. Loki grunted from the pain and looked bitterly at the other man. He despised the kindness and willingness he showed to help him even though Loki knew that he had not been so kind to the people of this planet.  
“Ah, right. Well, I better get going then” Loki hasted and stood up. He felt very dizzy and suddenly felt how he fell backwards.  
“Hey! Reindeer games? Loki?” Tony shook him, desperately trying to wake him up.  
“Let go of me, you pathetic mortal!” Loki called out and pushed Tony away. “I am alright, there is no worry”.  
He looked with despite at Tony and sighed deeply. Maybe he should just give this horrible playboy a chance. He had, after all, helped him when he did not know where to go after being sent to earth.  
“Thank you for the help…Tony” he said in a soft voice and let a vague smile escape from his lips. “But I must get going. I will have to find somewhere to sleep”.  
Loki stood up again and slowly started to walk, heading for the door. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.  
“Yeah, maybe you would like a drink first to clear you head and such” Tony said, looking directly into Loki’s eyes. He turned around, walked over to the kitchen bench and took two large whiskey glasses. He looked up at Loki and nodded at him.  
“Your kindness is too much Mr. Stark. But alright, one glass should not be any problem” Loki walked back to the comfortable couch and sat down. Tony poured up a dark liquid in the glasses and sat down next to Loki. He lifted his glass in a toast.  
“Well, I hope you will enjoy your stay. Cheers”. Tony drank three big gulps and put the glass down. Loki looked at him and then at his own glass. He mumbled something and did the same thing. The liquid was smoky and bitter and he coughed violently.  
“At least you humans know how to get intoxicated quickly” he stuttered between coughs.  
Tony laughed bitterly and drank the rest of the whiskey.

It had become completely dark outside when Tony and Loki had emptied the second bottle of alcohol. Loki looked down at his hands, his sight was all blurry.  
“Well Tony. This is so very inconvenient but, could I sleep here for just one night?”  
Tony looked at him with big and drunken eyes.  
“What? Hell no!” he gasped and shook his head.  
“Oh come on! It is just for one night” Loki replied and felt anger build up inside him.  
“No. no, no, no and no” Tony repeated over and over again.  
“Fine then! I will find somewhere else to stay!” Loki exclaimed and gathered his coat and scarf. Tony looked at the big, black window. Large flakes of cold snow had started to fall from the sky. He shuddered and had a change of mind. He himself wouldn’t like to walk around in this weather, so how could he be so cruel and force Loki to do so?  
“Okay Reindeer games! You can stay” he said quickly. “But you will sleep on the couch, if you try to murder me in my sleep or something Jarvis will kill you”.  
Loki shook his shoulders in anger and laughter. How could this mortal be so incredibly stupid? Even if he was to murder him, he certainly wouldn’t do it tonight. And absolutely not in this drunken state of mind. But he was relieved that he had somewhere to sleep, at least for this night.


	2. Chapter two: The teaser stays

Tony woke up in raging panic, screaming like a madman. Cold sweat dribbled from his forehead and he sighed deeply. A nightmare had invaded his sleep. Loki had tried to kill him while he was lying in bed, and Tony had woken up just when the god had penetrated his specter through his chest to demand his body.  
“It was just a dream. I’m still alive and I’m still breathing” he told himself and sat up. He flung his legs over the bedside and got up to fetch a glass of water, feeling how dry his throat was. Walking to the kitchen, he felt that he was still a bit drunk and sighed again.  
“I really need to cut down the drinking”. How many bottles had they emptied during the evening? Two? Five? He had lost count, and the god hadn’t stopped until he stopped, being so stubborn and competitive. Tony remembered how hard it had been to walk normally towards the bedroom. Ha had been forced to use the walls as support.  
He took a small glass from one of the shelves and filled it up with ice cold water from the fridge. He greedily drank until the glass was empty and then headed back to bed. On his way back, he stopped and looked at the sleeping Loki and thought about what he would do with him the next day. It would be really rude to just kick him out. But what would Pepper say if she found out that the god of mischief was staying at Stark Towers? She would kill him and Loki and burn down his home for sure. Tony swallowed hard and got back in bed. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to think of such things anymore that night.

 

Tony staggered out from his bedroom with a massive headache racing through him. He felt sick and his throat was dryer than ever before. He grunted and carefully walked towards the kitchen and towards the couch where Loki was sleeping.   
“Dear non-existing god, I’m never going to drink again!” he exclaimed and rubbed his neck. He walked over to the couch and looked down at Loki. The god was still sleeping and Tony froze for a moment, surprised over how someone who had tried to take over the world could look so innocent while sleeping. Then the sleeping god's eyelids fluttered and blue eyes met brown. Tony felt as if his soul was being exposed before the man lying beneath him and he shuddered, taking a step back from the couch.   
“Didn’t you know that it’s rude to stare at people while they’re sleeping Mr.Stark?” Loki smirked and got up from this lying position. He sat up and pulled his hand through his black hair, forcing it backwards. Tony felt speechless, how could it be that this god of mischief had silenced him in just one sentence? He cleared his throat and turned around.  
“I wasn’t staring Reindeer games, so don’t get it twisted” he spat out and walked away. Loki grinned mysteriously at the sight of a speechless Stark and got up from the couch.  
“And hey…Loki” the name burned in Tony’s mouth as he turned to face the man. “You better find someplace else to stay tonight”. Loki glared at Tony. This pathetic excuse for a mortal.  
“Oh of course. I wouldn’t want to bother you here in your loneliness” he hissed and searched for the man’s eyes. Tony swallowed hard and looked straight at the god.  
“You have no right to talk like that to me, you damned excuse of a man” he muttered. Loki stared at him, feeling how the black hole inside him started to stir around his body. He walked over while a sinister, yet entirely crazy plan ached in his head. Loki then took a firm hold around Tony’s neck and held him a few centimeters above the floor.  
“Don’t you dare having that tone while you’re talking to me” he hissed and flung the man on the couch. Tony stared at the god with big eyes as Loki straddled him.  
“What are you doing?” Tony gasped and tried to escape, but Loki easily held him in place.  
“Oh, I’m going to make you regret you were so cocky towards me by making you beg me to stop” he said and gave away a wicked smile as he undid the buttons on Tony’s shirt. He took his pale index finger and made circles over Tony’s chest, teasing him.  
“Hey, stop that! What the hell are you playing at? I’m not gay or something! You’re not gay, are you?” Tony called out and grabbed Loki’s thighs in frustration. The god just smirked and scraped his nails over the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, making the man having difficulties breathing normally.  
“Dear Mr.Stark, I’m about to prove you wrong on that” Loki whispered and stroked his fingers over Tony’s chest, over his stomach and down over his crotch.  
“Loki, what are you…ah” Tony gasped and tried to regain control over his body. He buried his fingernails in the god’s thighs as an answer to his touch.  
“You better stop reacting like that if you still want to claim yourself as a non-gay person” Loki said as he pushed his hips against Tony.  
“You see, it does not matter what kind of flesh it is when it comes to pleasure. You mortals throw yourselves over each other like primitive animals without any reason. And I'm a man who puts pleasure in the first place, no matter what kind.”

Tony looked at Loki with big eyes. He swallowed hard and his body froze. He had never felt so speechless before in his life. How was it that this man could affect him in such a way?  
Loki let a fox-like smile escape from his lips as he stroked over the growing bulge in Tony’s pants. He licked his lips and leaned closer to Tony’s ear.  
“Well Mr.Stark, this is not how straight men react to a man’s touch” he whispered and breathed warm air down the nape of Tony’s neck. The man shivered in response, feeling how goose bumps appeared all over his body. He arched his back in response to the warm sensation in his abdomen, demanding the god to touch him even more. Loki sat up and looked down at the man. He smirked and licked his lips.  
“Well, let’s stop here” he sighed and got up from his position on top of Tony. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead. He then walked towards the door with slow steps. Tony got up quickly and ran towards Loki. He grabbed the god by his arm and turned him around.  
“So you’re going to leave, just like that?” Tony exclaimed and looked at Loki with eyes filled of distress. Loki smiled bitterly.  
“Well, you said that I needed to find somewhere else to sleep, right?”  
“Yeah, but you can’t just leave like that” Tony whispered. “You can stay one more night if you want to”. Loki looked at the man, why this sudden change of attitude? He smiled softly and pulled Tony towards him, embracing the man, teasing him.  
“Well, if you are so desperate for me to stay then I won’t let you down” he grinned. Tony’s eyes widened at Loki’s words. Desperate? What was he talking about?  
“You’ve got to be kidding me” Tony whispered as Loki’s embrace around him tightened


End file.
